In Fiber-to-the Premises broadband network applications optical splitters are used to split the optical signals at various points in the network. Recent network specifications call for optical splitters to be incorporated in Fiber Distribution Hubs which are re-enterable outdoor enclosures. These enclosures allow easy re-entry for access to optical splitters allowing splitter ports to be utilized effectively and for additional splitter ports to be added on an incremental basis.
In typical applications to date, optical splitters are provided prepackaged in optical splitter module housings and are provided with splitter outputs in pigtails that extend from the module. The splitter output pigtails are typically connectorized with high performance low loss SC or LC connectors. This optical splitter cassette provides protective packaging for the optical splitter components in the housing and thus provides for easy handling for otherwise fragile splitter components. This approach allows the optical splitter modules to be added incrementally to the Fiber Distribution Hub, for example, as required.
A problem arises due to the lack of protection and organization of the connectorized ends of the splitter output pigtails. These pigtails can sometimes be left dangling in a cable trough or raceway within the enclosure. This method of leaving an exposed optical component such as a high performance connector exposed in an open area leaves it susceptible to damage. The high performance connectors, if damaged, can cause delays in service connection while connectors are repaired. Leaving connectorized splitter output pigtails dangling in a cabling trough also exposes them to dirt and debris in the cabling trough. In current network deployments, it is desirable to maintain clean optical connectors to maximize the performance of the network.
In addition, the fiber pigtails in the current art are not organized in a manner conducive to rapid service delivery. In many cases, the splitters may have sixteen or thirty-two output pigtails bundled together making it difficult to find a particular pigtail. Also the bundle of loose hanging pigtails can easily become entangled causing further delays in service delivery. The tangles can actually cause congestion and in some cases result in bend induced loss on the pigtails resulting in overall lower system performance.
To solve some of these issues, a separate storage tray or enclosure has been utilized to take up slack and/or store and protect splitter output pigtail connectorized ends. However, these auxiliary devices tend to take up additional space and often hide the pigtail in an enclosure that can cause further delays in deployment depending on how much time is required to access on the tray or enclosure. Thus, there still remains a need for a solution that does not take up additional space and that provides direct access and identification to splitter output pigtail ends.
In addition, some network applications may require equipping splitter outputs with fiber optic terminators in order to eliminate reflections caused by unterminated splitter outputs. Other methods of storing connectorized pigtails in cable troughs or auxiliary trays may make it difficult to equip splitter output ports with fiber optic terminators.
Finally, current methods tend to result in a disassociation of the splitter module from the splitter output pigtail end. This usually results because the pigtail, once deployed, gets lost in the midst of other pigtails in the fiber jumper trough. When subscribers are taken out of service, it is desirable to disconnect the splitter output and redeploy or store it for ready redeployment. It is further desirable for administrative purposes to maintain association of splitter module to splitter output pigtails so that resources are used effectively over time.